Magician Bogey
Magician Bogey is a Darkness creature which can be located within treasure chests on board the Phantom Ship. It is a normal enemy in that it is vulnerable to some Erase effects, Magic Stone of Signet and similar effects, but it spawns like a boss, and must be fought to advance the story line. It has twice as much Defense as Magic Defense. The Attack Items for sale on board the Queen Fury would be more than enough to deal with it. Appearance Its appearance is that of a purple legless ghost with a curved mustache, wearing a top hat, and wielding a black cane in its left hand. It makes an unsettling smile. Battle You battle this creature only on three different occasions. The first is when you open a chest in the first room below the deck, the second encounter takes place when you open the chest in the second room down that same corridor, the third and final fight with it is when you open the chest to the far left in the final room at the head of said hallway. In each battle its stats and techniques remain the same, just with different creatures backing it up in battle. The first being all alone, the second being defended by two skeletons and the third is the toughest where you shall battle three Magician Bogeys (Bogies, if you do not count it as a proper noun) simultaneously. These creatures deal medium to high damage depending on your level and items, they can also bewitch your members which is dangerous since you do alot of damage to yourself, and worst of all it can stun you. Basically unless you guard a lot to wreak havok on one at a time, or have to dragoon the battle away, or just have a lot of Body Purifiers and Mind Purifiers in preparation, then it will be annoying. You can however use the Magic Stone of Signet to block three turns of movement for a single target which will allow the player to take it out more quickly using physical attacks. You could also use the dragoon spell from Rose known as Demon's Gate; this is recommended in the third and final battle between them since it destroys them all instantly. Using Repeat Items such as Speed Up is recommended. * Cane Stab - Magician Bogey floats forward to strike target with cane * Flower Gift - The Magician Bogey floats up to target and takes off top hat to have flowers spring out of the hat. This can cause the Bewitchment status * Black Bats - Takes off top hat and bats fly out, attacking target and causing the Stun status Do note that when you destroy the five Magician Bogeys, you shall not ever encounter or fight them ever again. Battle pairing / formation *Encounter rate: Three mandatory battles in three set locations All battle formations of which you will encounter a Magician Bogey *Magician Bogey + Skeleton x2 *Magician Bogey x3 Drops Magician Bogey drops the Magical Hat with the very rare probability of 2%. This is wearable by any character, tied for highest bonus to MAT with Dragon Helm and Legend Casque, and tied for second highest MDF bonus with Phoenix Plume. You cannot retrieve this item again until Aglis on the fourth disc, but if you want it here, you should prepare for a truly epic journey of saving and reloading, since each Magician Bogey only spawns once as part of the scripted storyline. Gallery Three Magician Bogy's.png|Three Magician Bogeys Magician Bogy uses Flower Gift on Rose.png|Magician Bogy uses Flower Gift on Rose Magician Bogy uses Cane Stab on Rose.png|Magician Bogy uses Cane Stab on Rose Magician Bogy uses Black Bats on Rose.png|Magician Bogy uses Black Bats on Rose Magician Bogy and two Skeletons.png|Magician Bogy and two Skeletons Category:Monsters Category:Dark Element Category:Phantom Ship Category:Bewitchment Category:Stun